Green Eyes
by rileyiscrazy
Summary: This is a story about a guy who falls in love with a girl.


I was walking downtown that night wearing my hoodie and jeans when I saw a girl standing in front of a tree, holding a cutter and carving something on the tree. She was wearing a sweater and a skirt with stockings and she had really long, curly brunette hair. I thought I knew her so I walked towards her. She must have heard me walking because she turned around, looking at me in the eyes and I definitely knew her. That was the first time I really saw her face though because she always hid it under her hair and she always looked down at school. She has a tiny heart-shaped face and I could see that her eyes were piercing green under the moonlight.

We looked at each other for a while and then she looked scared so I put down my hood and walked towards her, she walked backwards until her back was against the tree and she looked down.  
"Hey." I said so casually, almost as if we were long time friends. She looked up and her eyes were red like she had just cried.  
"I don't mean to scare you but I just want to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen. We go to the same high school and I never had the chance to talk to-"  
"Why are you talking to me?" She asked quietly.  
"Like I said, I never had the chance to talk to you because you seem like the type that always wants to be alone." I told her honestly. "You're right. I like being alone." Then she walked away. I really wanted to see what she carved into the tree but I also wanted to talk to her.  
"Bella, wait!" She stopped walking and looked back at me.  
"Listen, do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. She bit her lip and thought about her answer for a while, "Sure." I smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

After asking her so many questions that can only be answered with yes or no, I decided to ask her, "How come you're so quiet? How come you never talk much like most girls?"  
"I'm not like most girls."  
"I know."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"How come you know?"  
"Well, because we have five classes together and you never talk much. It looks like you don't concentrate much in class but when it comes to your grades, it's always okay. In biology, you're close to the window and at times, you seem to look at it and be lost for a while, daydreaming. You bite your lip a lot specially when you're thinking real hard. You don't smile much. And you look really...sad."  
Whoa, I didn't know I knew those stuff about her. She must be thinking I'm a stalker or something. But then again, I just notice everything.

She didn't have a reply on that so we just kept walking till she broke the silence. "I hate my life."  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause it's always the same."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You wake up, you go to school, you learn, you go home, you eat, you watch TV, you go to sleep and it's just never-ending cycle and I hate it."  
"That's life, Bella."  
"I know but I don't want to waste my time learning about shit that's not worth knowing. I want to live. I want to to go out there, have long road trips and just go on an adventure or something. I don't want to be here. I want to go. I don't want to do the same thing over and over again."

Minutes passed.  
"There's a whole world waiting for you out there, Bella. But right now you're just stuck in high school. It will end someday and you can finally do anything you want and you_ can_ be free. You just have to wait." I basically just gave her the best advice I could ever give someone.  
"It's not that easy. What if I die tomorrow? What if I will never have the chance to do all the things I want? What if the world ends?" I didn't have an answer to that so I just didn't say anything.  
"I can always just leave, you know? Drop out of school and just go."  
"Are you sure you can do that? Like how old are you? And where would you go."  
"I don't know and it doesn't really matter how old I am and where. I just want to go."  
"Then go."  
"What?"  
"Do what you want. Leave. Find whatever you're looking for."  
"I really do hope it's that easy."  
"It will be easy if you really want to go."  
"I do. I really want to go."  
I smiled at the girl with green eyes beside me before saying, "You're crazy." It sounded sarcastic. She just smiled, "I know I am."

After walking for so damn long, we ended up in the park. It wasn't closed for another hour so we decided to go inside. "I used to love the park because my mom usually brought me here when I was younger but then she passed away and I kinda hate it here now."  
"I'm sorry." I blurted out, not really knowing what to say.  
"Why?"  
"Because she passed away and it must hard not having a mom." She bit her lip again, before running her hand through her messy curls.

"Tell me about your life, Edward."  
"There's nothing really interesting about my life but I'll tell you anyway. I have two older brothers. Both my parents are fine and they usually give us everything we want. We're not spoiled though. I have a dog named Max whom I love very much. I was very close to my aunt so I cried when she passed away. I don't really know why I said that," I stopped, looking at her to see if she was bored but she just smiled and told me to continue. "I love watching movies and I have a collection of DVDs in my room. I hate porn cause I don't really get why guys enjoy watching it. It's just disgusting. My brothers say I'm gay because I don't like it but I know I'm not cause I like girls. I want to be a director someday. I have a habit of not eating dinner and eating at midnight instead. I always wanted to join the soccer team at school but the coach says I'm too lanky for it. So yeah, that's my life."  
"Are you happy?"  
"With my life? Pretty much, yeah."  
"Good."  
"How about you?"  
"No." She said it so sadly that it almost sounded like she was about to cry.  
"Is that the reason why you want to leave?"  
"Yes." She said softly before taking a bottle out of her bag. She drank it while I was staring at her.  
"Want some?" She asked, giving it to me and I nodded. "It tastes like vanilla and..."  
"Vodka."  
"It tastes good." And it really did.

Minutes later, the bottle was empty and we were kissing. I don't know how but her back was against a tree in a second and I was kissing her hard and we were literally fucking each other's mouth with our tongues. There was a lot of biting and licking and definitely moaning. I was thrusting my crotch against hers and it felt fucking amazing. She kept on grabbing my hair with her hands and kept on moaning against my mouth. God, hearing her moan was too much. I was literally so hard and we were in the park for fuck's sake. It's a good thing no one was around to see us. My hands were all over her body, not really knowing where to stop. My eyes were closed the whole time and when I opened them, she was staring at me, and she looked so beautiful and hot too. She pulled away from me and I thought she was gonna slap me for kissing her but then she started to gently bite my neck before slowly licking and sucking it and it really turned me on big time. Fuck, I wanted her. She then kissed my neck before walking away and not looking back. She didn't even say anything. She just walked away, without saying a word. I was too shocked to say anything so I just let her go. After all, I knew I would see her the next day.


End file.
